Haruka's Last Battle
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Haruka dies of cancer. I wrote this because my uncle is dying from cancer. He'll be gone very soon and I will miss him. Please read and review. EPILOGUE ADDED AFTER DEATH (of Haruka & my uncle) Please read and review! Thanks!!
1. Haruka's Death

I had to write this because my uncle is dying of cancer and will be gone from us soon. This is in dedication to my uncle, who I will always love.  
  
  
Haruka's Last Battle  
  
  
  
The aqua haired girl looked at her love. They were fighting a losing battle, she knew. A month ago, Ten'ou Haruka had been diagnosed with cancer. It was terminal; she would die. After fighting countless battles and defeating numerous enemies, the mighty Senshi of Wind was going to be taken down by a disease. Michiru felt tears come to her eyes and she had to look away from the bed where her love lay. They had found the cancer too late; she would be lucky to make it to the morning. Why had this happened to them? Why?  
  
The other Senshi had been visiting Haruka, but she had refused treatment from the Silver Crystal. Usagi could have healed her, but she would not have it. She was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Uranus would die the way she was meant to, Haruka would say. "Michiru?"  
  
She looked over at the softly spoken voice. "I'm here, my love." she murmured, leaning closer to Haruka.  
  
The disease had taken its toll on her body; leaving her weak and almost defenseless. She could barely do anything for herself now. Her skin was dry, her cheeks shrunken in. Her eyes were barely more than beady little sockets and her hands were like claws as she grasped Michiru's hand. "Promise me... Promise me that you'll find a love... I can't be the only one for you..." she turned her head and hacked dryly then turned back to Michiru. "Promise me." she whispered.  
  
Michiru shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. "I can't agree to that, Haruka. You're the only one for me. It's been proven so many times..."  
  
Haruka's disease-ravaged eyes met Michiru's clear ones and she nodded weakly. "You are right. I can't ask of you that which you cannot do. Just... Make sure that you carry out our mission... Keep the princess safe."  
  
Michiru nodded. "I swear it, my love. No harm will come to the princess as long as I live."  
  
Haruka smiled softly and turned her head away, holding tightly to Michiru's hand as she drifted off into sleep. Michiru smiled through her tears at her love. Never would she love another. Their love was eternal; like that of Usagi and Mamoru.   
  
That night, a bright light filled the room as Haruka's spirit went to join Queen Serenity's in the afterlife. As Haruka left her body, the sleeping Michiru felt a chill and a part of her leave her body forever. Turning on the cot that had been installed in the room, she whispered in her sleep, "Haruka." But Haruka could hear her no more.  
  
******  
  
The funeral was over, Michiru was sitting in her apartment, looking at the numerous trophies that Haruka had won. She had been so young... Why did she have to die? Michiru knew that she had to get on with life, but she just hadn't been able to yet. Why did she have to lose Haruka?  
  
Shaking her head, she rose and walked out on the balcony. The wind blew against her face and she knew that it was Haruka's spirit, telling her that it was all right. Everything would be okay. Just because Haruka was gone in body didn't mean that she was gone in spirit. Michiru felt a sense of peace come over her with that thought. She knew that she would always have Haruka there in some form, even if she wasn't able to touch or hug her.  
  
The spirit of her lover would live on forever in her memories and her dreams. She would never forget Ten'ou Haruka and she would never love another. Kaiou Michiru would always love Ten'ou Haruka. The sea would always belong to the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, short and sad. Gomen. Well, anyway, please review.  
  



	2. Michiru's Misery

_ I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get out a continuation of this story, but I haven't been able to write about it since the death of my uncle in August. What goes on in this story does **not** have anything in it that happened to me, so don't worry. Your favorite author (sarcasim there, by the way) is still alive and well and won't do anything to change that. ^_^ (I wrote this story thinking of how Michiru would feel after losing Haruka) Of course, I can't say the same thing for my cat who is climbing on my keyboard... *Jeffrey, stop that!* ^^; Words I never thought I'd say... Well, enough of my rambling, here's the story!! _

**

Haruka's Last Battle ~ A Continuation ~ The Epilogue 

**

Standing on the high cliff, the girl raised the knife in her hand and looked at it. It would be so simple to just plunge it into her chest; end her life. The wind blew her hair across her face and she brushed the aqua tendrils back from her face. The glittering blade called to her; tempting her. Should she? 

Life had been so hard for her ever since Haruka had been taken from her - stolen by the disease called cancer. She missed her so! Since the passing of her best friend and lover, she had lost the will to live. The promise she had made to Haruka ran through her mind.Even though she had meant the vow when she had said it, how could she continue when Haruka was not at her side? 

They were a team - now and forever. That was a fact and it couldn't be changed, but Haruka had been ripped from her life unfairly. Since the funeral, she had been melancholy; doing nothing. Only when the need arose would she move to help the princess and the others. When she was not needed as a protector, she lived off her funds - which were still in the millions. Although some would say she had the perfect life - friends, money, a mansion - Michiru knew that it was nothing without Haruka. Looking once again at the glittering steel of the blade, she contemplated what she would do. Live a miserable life without Haruka or go to join her in the heavens? 

They had sacrificed their lives for each other, and the princess, many times. They had their destiny; they were linked. So would Haruka come back, somehow? Sighing, she knew that the answer was 'no.' 

Talking with Setsuna had revealed that to her. Even though the Time Guardian talked in riddles, Michiru had understood. Only when they were killed fighting or for something they believed in could they go back to that life and join their lover. Until Michiru herself was killed or died - not on purpose, of course - could they both enter this world again. 

Making a choice as the wind blew over her, she dropped the knife and listened as it fell, clattering to the rocks below. "I will wait for you, Haruka," she whispered, knowing that the wind would carry the message to her lover. 

For now, she had a mission to complete - keep the princess safe. And then, once her duty was done, join her lover. The wind and sea had a destiny to fulfill. 

~*~*~ 

_ Thanks for reading. Please review. _


End file.
